1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot plug structure of an electronic peripheral device and, in particular, to a hot plug structure used to fix an electronic peripheral device such as a power supply and a hard disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
With the substantial development of computer technology, the design, manufacturing, and assembly of computer equipment advance accordingly. To allow the user to change, repair, or upgrade the electronic peripheral device such as a power supply and a hard disk drive by themselves, the electronic peripheral device is usually fixed to the supporting frame of the computer equipment using screws. Thus, the user can quickly install/uninstall the electrical peripheral device in/from the supporting frame by themselves.
A traditional method of fixing the electronic peripheral device to the supporting frame by screws is as follows. First, the electronic peripheral device is electrically connected to the connector on the supporting frame and some screws and appropriate hand tools are provided; the screws are then placed, one by one, through the respective holes formed on the electronic peripheral device and the supporting frame. After that, the hand tools are used to drive the screws. Thus, the screws and the holes are combined firmly and the electronic peripheral device is positioned to the supporting frame well.
However, the above method has the following disadvantages. First, the electronic peripheral device and the connector don't have the effect of quick plugging/unplugging. Second, the hand tools are required for the installation/uninstallation of the electronic peripheral device to attach/detach the screws one by one. Therefore, the additional requirement of appropriate tools and the tedious process are inconvenient for the vendor or user. Third, after the screws are detached, the individual screws are not easy to keep and easy to miss due to small volume, failing to continue the subsequent assembling process.
In view of foregoing, the inventor pays special attention to research with the application of related theory and tries to overcome the above disadvantages regarding the above related art, which becomes the goal of the inventor's improvement.